


Betty and the roomates from hell

by The_Walking_Pies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Public Display of Affection, post episode 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pies/pseuds/The_Walking_Pies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire, brain parasites, roomates coming back from the dead? It was all a bit much for Betty. Post Episode 36</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty and the roomates from hell

Betty felt vaguely sorry for Laura. She had no memory of the girl, but they had apparently been friends when she was pod-personed. Betty shuddered, god this place was weird. Honestly the roommate who had replaced her sounded awful, but Laura seemed sad. Maybe no matter how awful a person was, living with them made you feel a connection to them. After all Laura had spent all of that time looking for her and she barely knew the girl. It didn't matter because Betty would soon be out of this hellish place. She couldn't stand the awful leopard print sheets even for a week. Laura looked at her like she was kicking a puppy as she cleared up her side of the room. That should have been her first warning that Laura was just as weird as this school, when Laura insisted on keeping the Carmilla girl's pillow. Maybe it was better not to ask and just go out and buy a new pillow.

Honestly she was surprised by how much Laura moped about this girl. Sure she was dead, but from she'd heard, the girl had been a pretty terrible roommate and person. No one else seemed as upset as her and they seemed to baby her. When she overheard the conversation with the Lit TA she had to wonder if this girl was just exaggerating the grief to get a free pass. Danny obviously liked Laura and would bend backwards to make her happy. But it was really none of her business, she'd be out of this place soon enough.

In the mean time, she tried to keep the mood light. Almost everything on her side of the room belonged either to the dead girl or the warped version of herself and it was unsettling. She asked Laura if Carmilla had any family to send her possessions to, but Laura just shook her head and looked so tragic Betty decided not to press the issue. But Laura had offered to take Carmilla's things and as long as they were gone, Laura could set up a creepy shrine as far as Betty cared. Turned out Carmilla hardly had any possession anyway; some goth clothing, lots of books, and empty wallets. Honestly, most of the girl seemed to be left in the mess she'd left in every corner of the dorm. Why her bed was covered in cat hair was probably a mystery better left unanswered. The blood in the fridge was just a little too much and Betty decided she needed time to get away. She stormed out of the room, Laura's chuckles echoing in her ears. 

Unfortunately when she came back in, she was greeted by a glare from a stranger on her bed. The dark haired girl was sitting on her bed, with her boots still on, like she owned the place. And she had the audacity to glare at Betty like she was the intruder. 

"Oh!" Laura squeaked in surprise. "Carmilla, I think you already know Betty. Betty, this is Camilla." She looked between the two girls.

"Wait, wasn't she dead?" Betty snapped. This was getting to be way too much for her.

Carmilla's glare deepened, but Laura answered her, "That's what we thought, but Danny and the Zetas found her and she's okay!" 

"Um, okay." Betty looked around with wide eyes. "But this room isn't built for three people for any measure of time."

"I can think of an easy solution." Carmilla grumbled but Laura shushed her. 

"I'm so sorry," She made a shooing motion at Carmilla to get off Betty's bed. "Carmilla and I can share my bed." Betty noticed Carmilla looked practically murderous. For a girl with such little stuff, she was apparently very possessive. It took another look from Laura for Camilla to actually get up. Laura smiled in triumph but Carmilla sauntered over to Laura's bed where Laura sat. Before Laura could say anything, Carmilla leaned down and kissed her. Laura made a noise of protest even as she reached to grab Carmilla's waist. Carmilla smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. Betty cleared her throat and Laura pulled away from Carmilla. Laura blushed and stumbled to apologize but Carmilla just smirked at her.

"You know what? I think I've gotten your point. Let me grab my stuff and I'll go find a hotel or something."

"No, you don't have to do that." Laura protested. "Carm will behave, we can't kick you out of your own room." Carmilla scoffed at that.

"Really, it's better for everyone this way." Betty said firmly and fast walked over to her side of the room. She could see what the next week was going to be like and it was better to get out now. She grabbed her clothes from the wardrobe and started stuffing them into her pink suitcase, a relic from party Betty. 

"Oh no, that's too bad. We'll miss you." Carmilla drawled sarcastically. 

Betty had been in this god forsaken place for too long, she deserved to get away. Any hotel had to be better than this place. Besides she had saved tons of money on the months she'd been trapped in a cave. She packed just in time to see Carmilla and Laura making doe eyes at each other. Laura rambled about how she'd miss Betty while Carmilla scowled. Betty practically ran out the door. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came about just because I was wondering what happened to Betty because I can't see Carmilla giving up her space even for a short time. Did a quick edit, probably do a better edit in the morning but if I don't post it now, I'll never work up the nerve.


End file.
